gonna_be_the_twin_tailfandomcom-20200213-history
Elemelians
Ultimegil Ultimegil (アルティメギル)( Arutimegiru >?<) is an organization of phantom-monsters called Elemelians that traverse different worlds, seeking a variety of power "attributes". Having discovered Earth is rich in "attributes", especially from teenage girls who wear their hair in twin tails and display almost unlimited teen angst, a comprehensive Battle Campaign is drawn up by Ultimegil and immediately implemented. Soon, the Elemelians began to appear in various cities to collect and store human "attribute power ", and make plans to deplete the Earth of all "attribute power", parking and operating from their orbiting space ship and battle headquarters near Asteroid 3753, which orbits the sun along with and near the Earth's orbit. When humans are depleted of their "attribute power", they are not overtly harmed, but become emotionless and soulless, becoming mundane in everything that they do, going about their lives with little incentive or passion about anything. Although they are the villains of the story, the majority of Elemelians are rather silly and comical, and behave much like human anime and manga fan otakus, often admiring cute girls, collecting dolls and plushies, cosplay and cross-cosplaying, mimicking DBZ characters, going crazy over anime and manga literature, and even adoring the twintail heroines, including their various fashion styles. One of them even creates a clone of TailRed. Plus just about all of them, despite being on Earth for a relative short period of time, have been attracted to various human behaviors and appearances, to such an extant that they have all developed a fetish for many of the common, as well the more unusual, human traits and appearances. Many times their occupation with their particular fetish proves to contribute to their downfall in battle, although one Elemelian had his life spared when he is disqualified from battle, due to his fetish for nurses' mini-skirted medical uniforms as worn by girls who are student nurses. Having discovered Earth is rich in "attributes", the Elemelians began their campaign in Japan, to collect human "attributes" and make plans to strip the Earth of all passionate emotions before they move on to other worlds. Contents Here is a list of the monsters, called Elemelians, who appear from another dimension or parallel universe, in the order that they appear in the anime, and are engaged in battle by the Twin Tail Warriors. Included in the listings are the various fetishes that each Elemelian shows while appearing in public or in battle. Other Elemelians shown, but not killed, by the Twin Tail Warriors are listed separately. Episode 1 Lizardguildy (リザドギルディ) Rizadogirudi ') ___________________________________ Voiced by: Tesshō Genda (Japanese); Cris George (English) ___________________________________ An Elemelian soldier that has a fetish for dolls, teddy bears, or plushies when held by little girls. Lizardguildy is the first Elemelian to come to Japan to collect 'attribute power' from girls who wear their hair in twin tails. However, halfway through his collection campaign, he comes upon a little twin tail girl who is holding a teddy bear plushie. He separates the girl from her mother and carefully holds her in his enormous hand, admiring her and her plushie. Unable to now control his fetish, he stops his attribute collection assignment, and with no harm intended to the little girl, sets up a photo shoot stage and reception area, so as to be able to have his picture taken, along with the little girl and her plushie ! As a compensation for the little girl's time and effort, Lizardguildy offers to give her several plushies from his own private collection. ( If one looks carefully at the picture above, one of the plushies that Lizardguildy is going to give away is Chiyo Mihama from the anime and manga ''Azumanga Daioh ! ) ! The photo shoot is interrupted by the appearance of TailRed, more or less ready for battle. Eventually, Lizardguildy was defeated in battle and vanquished by TailRed, using Blazer Blade, Aura Pillar, Brake Release, and Grand Blazer. Lizardguildy was TailRed's first victory in battle as a Twin Tail Warrior. The little girl and her teddy bear plushie were safely returned, frightened but unharmed, to her mother. Episode 2 ;Turtleguildy ________________________________ Voiced by: Takaya Kuroda (Japanese); Greg Ayres (English) ________________________________ An Elemelian soldier that has a clothing fetish for the traditional teenage female gym uniforms featuring a polo-shirt and a baruma (cheerleader panties). When both Turtleguildy and Foxguildy vied to battle TailRed, it was decided that the winner of a parlor game would be the one to do battle with her. The game was to remove bricks, one-by-one, from a brick tower, with the one who removes a brick causing the tower to collapse being deemed the loser. Foxguildy was the one who collapsed the tower, making Turtleguildy the victor of the game, and winning the right to be next to engage TailRed in battle. However, Turtleguildy was defeated within seconds of being engaged by TailRed, when TailRed found Turtleguildy at a girls-only High School musing about his fetish, unoccupied and unconcerned, and therefore observing the high school girls in their athletic uniforms of a polo-shirt and baruma, during the school's PE class. He was quickly vanquished by TailRed using Blazer Blade. Episode 3 ( Over a period of a few weeks, several unnamed Elemelian warriors are killed by TailRed. ) ;Foxguildy ___________________________________ Voiced by: Toshihiko Seki (Japanese); Eric Vale (English) ___________________________________ An Elemelian soldier that has a ribbon fetish, as well as a fetish for hair bows made from ribbons. Foxguildy is the most powerful Elemelian, so far, to confront the Twin Tails. His ribbon entrapment immobilizes TailRed, as the pink ribbon first copies, and then recreates TailRed's form and attributes by means of a clone. TailRed is not only rendered almost completely useless by the ribbon confinement, but can not bring herself to destroy the clone of herself. However, instead of doing away with TailRed, Foxguildy takes advantage of the situation to taunt the immobilized TailRed, and play with the super cute TailRed clone. Finally, TailBlue is called in to rescue TailRed and dispose of Foxguildy and his clone. TailBlue is not the least bit phased by the TailRed clone, and quickly goes to work. In a flash, powerful Foxguildy is killed, together with the clone he created, by TailBlue, using Wave Lance. Episode 4 ( Over a period of three weeks, 27 Elemelians and over 458 Ultiroids ( minions ) have been eliminated by TailRed and TailBlue, using a 'tag team' battle approach. One Elemelian combatant defeated by TailRed is shown as having bull horns [ Bullguildy ? ] on either side of his head. Another Elemelian is shown to look like a hammerhead shark. ) ;Swanguildy _____________________________ Voiced by: Nobuyuki Hiyama (Japanese); Aaron Roberts (English) _____________________________ A Elemelian warrior that has a fetish for female nurse's medical and hospital uniforms. He volunteered to be the next warrior to face the Twin Tails, but was refused the assignment by Dragguildy, the Supreme Commander of the Elemelian Earth Task Force. This was because it was brought to Dragguildy's attention that Swanguildy was not fit for battle, in that he has had an improper and unauthorized nurse dating-sim eroge video game installed on his personal laptop computer. He was also so infatuated with TailRed, such that he was using a cute picture of TailRed as his screen saver. The hentai dating-sim video game featured a cute, teenage girl who is a nursing student and a nurse-trainee, with Swanguildy using his time to interact with her socially, and to play the game to the highest achievement level. This shows that his real interest and passion was with computer eroge dating, and not with the Elemelian campaign against the Twin Tails. Swanguildy personally appeals to Dragguildy in a private meeting, but to his detriment, he brings with him an anime girl garage kit model, who is dressed like a cute, sexy nurse wearing her hair in twin tails. Swanguildy is dismissed and banned from any participation in the campaign by Dragguildy. Swanguildy subsequently faints, as Dragguildy walks out of the battle planning room. ; Dragguildy (ドラグギルディ? Doragugirudi) ____________________________ :Voiced by: Tetsu Inada (Japanese); Chris Rager (English) ____________________________ : :The Elemelian Warrior commissioned by Ultimegil to be the leader of the Elemelian Earth Task Force. He has a fetish for the little girls and teenage girls hair style called Twin Tails. :( Note: This is the same interest and passion that Soji has for the Twin Tails hairstyle ) TailRed, Leader of the Twin Tail Warriors, and Dragguildy, Leader of the Elemelians, meet for the first time on the field of battle. But when they find out that each other has a passion for the Twin Tail hairstyle worn by little girls and teenage girls, they give the impression that they would be more at home as acquaintances in a business boardroom talking about their mutual interests in females and female hairstyles, and their favorite sports, rather than combatants on the battlefield ! During their battle with one another, they even manage to keep a running conversation going, and to congratulate one another on their admiration of the twin tail hairstyle ! However, despite doing a " Power Up " in the best tradition of Dragon Ball Z, and despite calling up almost a thousand minions, Dragguildy is defeated and killed by TailRed using Brake Release, and Grand Blazer, using a second hidden sword, when her first sword was rendered useless. And in true Tag Team fashion, the minions are all eliminated by TailBlue using Brake Release and Execute Wave. Episode 5 ; Tigerguildy _______________________________ :Voiced by: Kenichiro Matsuda (Japanese); Jeff Johnson (English) _______________________________ :An Elemelian soldier that has a fetish for little girls and teenage girls one-piece tank swimsuits. :Tigerguildy was killed by TailBlue using Wave Lance and Execute Wave, while Tigerguildy was, instead of collecting attribute power, was waiting by the swimming pool, waiting for the girls swim class to begin, at the local all-girls High School. He wanted to admire the various swimsuits during PE class before he began his collection campaign. ;Buffaloguildy _______________________________ : Voiced by: Ryota Takeuchi (Japanese); Brandon Potter (English) _______________________________ : An Elemelian soldier that has a giant boobs fetish. : Buffaloguildy was killed by TailBlue using Wave Lance, Aura Pillar, and Execute Wave, just moments after Buffaloguildy insulted TailBlue about her having a small bust and a practically flat chest. ;Crabguildy ______________________________ :Voiced by Nobunaga Shimazaki (Japanese); Chris Guerrero (English) ______________________________ An Elemelian soldier that has a backneck fetish. (Crabguildy is confronted by TailBlue, but the episode ends without reveling the outcome of the battle. ) Episode 6 ;Crabguildy ______________________________ Voiced by: Nobunaga Shimazaki ( Japanese ); Chris Guerrero ( English ) ______________________________ An Elemelian soldier that has a fetish for looking at the back of one's neck TailYellow, in her battle debut, attempted to kill Crabguildy, but failed to do so when her weapons misfired, or did not work at all. This because TailYellow was severely lacking in self-confidence, and had always hated her twin tail hairstyle. TailBlue then takes charge, calling up Aura Pillar and Execute Wave to knock off Crabguildy, all without breaking a sweat ! ;Leviaguildy _____________________________ :Voiced by Toru Okawa (Japanese); Charlie Campbell (English) _____________________________ : An Elemerian soldier that has a fetish for big breasts. : TailBlue confronts Leviaguildy in an abandoned warehouse, along with Krakeguildy, but her cocky self-confidence is soon extinguished when she is encircled by the tentacles of both Leviaguildy and Krakeguildy. TailBlue is quite taken aback by the fact that the most powerful Twin Tail Warrior, herself, is now potentially subject to tentacle mischief. Leviaguildy is also miffed at her practically flat chest. A very terrified and immobilized TailBlue calls TailRed for backup assistance, but when TailRed and TailYellow finally arrive at the warehouse, they find a very different set of circumstances. TailBlue has somehow disengaged herself from the tentacles of both Elemelians, and is currently beating the 'living daylights' out of Leviaguildy with her fists. Leviaguildy is then tossed into the air, and explodes. He does not survive. ;Krakeguildy _____________________________ : Voiced by: Juurota Kosugi (Japanese); Jeremy Inman (English) _____________________________ : An Elemerian soldier that has a fetish for girls and women who have 'muffin top' boobs that show a practically flat chest. : TailBlue next attempts to take on Krakeguildy, but collapses to the ground, unconscious, due to lack of sufficient residual power after defeating Leviaguildy. TailRed 'steps up to the plate', but is encircled by Krakeguildy's tentacles, and rendered helpless ( just like what happened to her with Foxguildy ). It is now the time for TailYellow to take center stage ! Krakeguildy's tentacles are cut up by TailYellow using conventional laser beams, thereby freeing TailRed. She then 'lightens up' by commanding the Yellow Tail Gear to disengage from her body and reassemble into a mobile battle station. Krakeguildy takes issue with TailYellow about removing her Tail Gear, and with her now only wearing what seems to be that of a modified white bikini swimsuit, and thereby showing off her large, ample breasts, something that is offensive to Krakeguildy because of his particular fetish. Then using the reassembled mobile station and it's remote control, TailYellow uses Brake Release and Aura Pillar, to immobilize Krakeguildy, and finally, Voltic Judgement to punch a hole in him, and he explodes ! He also does not survive. : __________________________________________ ;Dark Grasper : : After the demise of Dragguildy, Ultimegil appoints another Supreme Commander to take over the Elemelian Earth Task Force and Collection Campaign. The person appointed to replace Dragguildy is a humaniod-like alien teenage girl named Dark Grasper, who wears glasses and commands the Black Tail Gear, even though she is not a Twin Tail Warrior. Dark Grasper also goes by the name TailBlack, but prefers to be called Dark Grasper. She takes Supreme Command of the Elemelian Warriors at this point in the campaign, much to the consternation of several of the Elemelians as to having to be led by a seemingly mere teenage girl; a girl wearing Tail Gear to boot ! She then 'assembles the troops' to formally introduce herself to them and outline her battle campaign. At the special gathering, '''Sparrowguildy, Alligatorguildy, Hedgehogguildy, and Wormguildy can be seen in the audience. : __________________________________________ : : More Elemelians can be found here ! Category:Characters